The present disclosure relates to a disk of a gas turbine and, more particularly, to a structure of a bore part of a gas turbine, in which a groove is provided to the bore part.
In general, a gas turbine includes a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. Air is introduced through an air inlet and compressed by the compressor so as to be compressed air of high temperature and high pressure. Fuel is supplied with respect to the compressed air by the combustor so as to be burned. The combustion gas of high temperature and high pressure drives the turbine and thus drives a generator connected to this turbine.
The turbine is formed of a plurality of stators and a plurality of rotors, which are arranged alternately, in a cabin, wherein the rotors are driven by the combustion gas so as to rotate an output shaft connected to the generator. In addition, the combustion gas, which drives the turbine, is converted into static pressure by a diffuser in an exhaust cabin and then discharged into the atmosphere.
According to recent demands for a gas turbine of a high output and high efficiency, there is a tendency that the temperature of the combustion gas induced into the stators and the rotors is gradually increased. Therefore, typically, cooling paths are formed in the stators and the rotors and a cooling medium is induced to flow through the cooling paths so as to cool the stators and the rotors, thereby securing heat resistance while facilitating the increase of the combustion gas temperature as well as improving an output and efficiency.
Referring to FIG. 1, a turbine disk 10 has a cooling channel 11 formed along the radial direction thereof and the front end portion of the cooling channel communicates with a cooling path 12 of a stator main body. In addition, a cooling medium is supplied from a base part with respect to the cooling channel and flows through ugh this cooling channel, thereby cooling the main body of a rotor 20.
However, such a cooling channel respectively has a portion to which stress is concentrated in the circumferential direction or the radial direction of the turbine disk. Therefore, there is a problem that the tensile stress has to be minimized.